


纯洁部分w

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	纯洁部分w

“呜……咕……”

细碎的水音从卧室里传了出来。窗外远处的圣殿还在亮着欢庆的灯火，这间卧室内却没有点灯，两个人的影子被拉长在墙壁上，逐渐贴近。

藤丸立香跪在高文的腿间，雪白的手腕被一条新的锁链绑在身后，他只能用双膝跪着，低下头去吞吐着对方肿胀的阴茎。

滋滋的水声溢出嘴角，少年的口水顺着下巴滴了下来，高文依旧抚摸着他的耳朵，“你可以慢一点，收紧口腔……舌头也可以动一动，对，做得很好。”

骑士的尺寸超乎恶魔的预料，只用膝盖支撑的身体摇摇欲坠，立香艰难地耸动头部吞吐着，有时会配合不到高文的力道一口吞咽太深，圆硕的头部就会顶到他的咽喉，产生的一点反胃感令他无所适从，只能本能地呜咽，叫出几声，生理泪水便盈满了眼眶。

这一切都被高文看在眼里，红润的嘴唇和狭小的口腔给予他最大的刺激，少年在他的指导下张开嘴含住了自己的欲望，生涩地用柔软的舌苔舔弄他，再在有点不适之后无助地抬起头，泪眼朦胧地看着自己。

“唔……！”口中的还在深入的物体毫无预兆地变得更大了，撑得恶魔嘴角有点发疼。

藤丸立香的身体忍不住微微一颤，慢慢离开了高文，不意外地看到对方隐忍的神情。他抬头用有点沙哑的声音问道：“这算是什么？”

金发的骑士怜爱地吻了吻他发红的嘴角与光泽潋滟的蓝色眼睛，“你的成年礼。”

他轻轻捧着这只恶魔的后脑勺，又给他一个吻，“你愿意吗，立香。”

藤丸立香反射性地睁大眼睛，蓝色的眼睛凝视着骑士，突然想起自己曾去偷看过高文在圣像前的宣告仪式，最后的一个动作便是捧起圣像的手落下一个吻，吻着那被夕阳的余热温暖的石头，那时候骑士的眼神就和现在一样，是滚烫而柔软的，像是能把立香融化一般注视着他。

想到这里，藤丸立香突然伸出了舌头小小地舔了一下高文吐露请求的嘴角，再度把头埋了下去。

属于夜晚的冷清逐渐褪去，藤丸立香无声地回答了对方，在那瞬间仿佛连羞耻心都被按捺到了脚底。这一次他细心地对待着骑士欲望，色情的舔弄声让他的身体不由自主地颤抖，对方克制不住的喘息声同样令自己头皮发麻，他努力地收缩牙齿，伸出舌头，描摹对方柱体，在最后生涩地舔过那一道小口……

“唔……”

高大的骑士闷哼了一声，攒着黑发的手猛地收紧，高潮结束之后很快地将立香拉了起来，跪在地上的小恶魔被浓稠的精液呛了一脸，不住地咳嗽着，脸庞蕴红得仿佛能滴出血。

“太突然了……”他哑着嗓子道。

高文紧紧地抱着他，替他擦干净脸上的痕迹，发出叹息似地声音：“我稍微有点后悔了。”

他扶着立香的腰向下试探性地伸出手，恶魔的装扮太过方便，他只要用下巴抵在恶魔的肩膀上，微微低头就能看到对方背后泛着粉色的皮肤与微微凹出的腰际线。他对上立香露出疑问的眼神，一边拨开黑色皮裤上的暗扣，一边又吻上对方红肿的嘴，像是要剥夺呼吸般深吻着，喉间发出含糊又滚烫的音节，“后悔我为什么没有早点这么做……”

夜晚中的一切声音都远去了，两具躯体在仅有月亮斜打进的清光中缠绵了起来。

藤丸立香被压倒在了床上，高文解开他的锁链与他的双手一起换之绑在了床头，一边爱抚着他的全身一边脱下他的衣服，恶魔追求快乐的天性也令他变得敏感起来，紧紧包裹着下身的皮裤一扯，他勃起的欲望便翘了起来，忍不住吐了几股清液。

自己直白的反应和如同待宰羔羊一般的情况让藤丸立香立刻红着脸闭上眼睛，却又不得不在高文宽厚的掌心中正过头。

在骑士的强壮体格比较下，刚刚成年的恶魔显得有些娇小了，即便他瘦削的身体看起来不算太过单薄，也极具柔韧，但当骑士的身体覆盖上来的时候，对比鲜明的体格差还是令他身下的恶魔忍不住往后缩了缩。

然后他听到一个很轻的笑声。

安分的尾巴突然间被抓住了，立香叫了一声，纯粹是惊讶的成分，因为除了链接的部分，恶魔从股沟上方延伸出去的生理特征的感觉是逐渐削弱的，只能做一些简单的摆动和打卷，这也是那三角形的尾尖看上去纤细实则特别结实的原因。高文不止一次地听过那个扁平的小小尾摆敲打在自己的甲胄上和窗沿边，如同清脆的鼓点，让自己的心跳不自觉地跟着他的节拍。

骑士的手抚摸到恶魔的股间，那里就仿佛对方最脆弱的部分一般，哪怕是轻轻滑过尾巴的根部，藤丸立香就止不住地仰起脖子呻吟出声，浑身像是烧起来一般充斥着欲红。冰凉的液体随着手指进入狭窄的甬道之中，高文舔弄着恶魔暴露在空气中的乳头，反复轻咬出主人细小的惊呼，他一边抚摸着恶魔尾巴的根部一边进入，扩张的痛感随着酥酥麻麻的刺激演变成肉欲的快感敲打上立香的头皮。

初尝情欲的恶魔脸色潮红，明明有着随时准备着接受快乐的身体，却在被疼爱的时候露出迷茫而无助的神情，他就像是一个熟透的果实，种族的天性在没有按时的经行成人礼之后会使他变得更具魅力。藤丸立香自己当然是不知道的，可高文每日看着他的小恶魔跳上跳下，阳光和汗水滚过他裸露的肌肤，在薄薄的肌肉划出的修长线条间蒸腾蜿蜒，带着令人躁动不安的热度。

亲吻和手指一起舔到更深的地方去了，恶魔像是某种应激动物一样想要蜷缩起自己的身体。高文没有给他机会，带着薄茧的指腹就着泛着香气的润滑狠狠地擦过了他的敏感点。

斑斓的白光在眼前一下炸开，过电一般的快感一路乱窜，高文甚至瞥见了恶魔曲起的小腿发出了轻微的抽搐，脚趾紧紧的蜷进了柔软的被单之中，张着嘴却发不出任何的声音。

真是可爱至极的反应。

“高、高文……”从一片混乱中回过神来的藤丸立香虚弱地叫出了骑士的名字，他的身体像是落入了沸腾的水中，体内的欲潮舒张了他的四肢和每一寸皮肤，当体内的手指恋恋不舍地退出，剧烈的侵犯到来之前，他挣脱了锁链，用双手挽过骑士的脖颈，细腻地亲吻着那一双浅色的眼眸。

“你果然可以办到……”骑士低吟了一声，毫不在意地抚摸起恶魔身上最后一个装饰品——从开始到现在就横列在他的脖间的锁链，然后再度将亲吻落在他的身上。

柔软湿滑的后穴被彻底的顶开，不仅仅是比手指还要粗大的事物，这一个入侵更滚烫更狰狞，急切地似乎抛却了所有的温柔，硬生生地撑开那温暖的肠道到之前没有达到的宽度。恶魔发出了断断续续的呻吟，吃痛的、欢快的，都变着调子地钻入骑士的耳朵里。藤丸立香的身体被打开得彻底，穴口被迫地一吮一吸吃下那炙热的肉棒。

疼痛很快就被前所未有的剧烈快感给冲没了，恶魔呻吟着，背脊逐渐绷紧了起来，他高高地仰起了脖子，泪流满面，像一只受难的天鹅，可剧烈起伏的胸口和蠕动的肠肉可不是这么表达的，两人结合的地方发出了色情的水声，仿佛那进进出出的热辣都能让恶魔的身体开心得停不下来。

两人的身体逐渐蒸出薄汗，发硬的肉棒又一次狠狠地摩擦过恶魔的敏感点，身下的人颤栗地抽紧内壁，粗大的性器终是克制不住地横冲直撞起来。高文精实的腹肌直直拍打到软绵的臀肉上，撞得那只恶魔的脑袋都开始发懵，带着哭腔胡乱地淫叫起来。

“啊……好痛、好痛啊……高文……”藤丸立香紧紧地攀着骑士的身体，手指抓着对方背部起伏的肌肉，忍不住留下了红色抓痕，“太、太粗了……好胀，要坏了……”

色情的叫喊令骑士忍耐地咬紧嘴角，额头上的汗水顺着晃动的金色发梢落到了恶魔的鼻尖上，他又疼爱地合着从那双蓝眼睛里流出来的泪水一起舔干净，给他更猛烈的进攻。

疯了一般交媾的藤丸立香失神地在高文的怀中蜷缩着身体，下身被迫地耸动着，剧烈的快意令他再度高高翘起的前端不断地流出液体。身体似乎失去了控制，他无力地抱着骑士的脖子，在两人相贴的空隙间被冲撞得七零八落，因为双腿的抬起，他甚至能看到自己平日微微凹陷着的小腹都被顶弄出了一个令人心颤的轮廓。

“要，要坏掉了……”藤丸立香哑着嗓子哭着说，欲望的累积达到一个让他极度陌生濒临崩溃的点，他终归是那一只做不到诱惑他人的恶魔。

“不会的。”抚慰他的是高文火热的吻与同样沙哑的声音，骑士颤抖着喉结发出粗重的喘息。

“不会的，立香。”湿热的气流扫过发红的耳畔，坏心眼地带着蜜液一般流窜到了心尖，在被欲望的浪潮一下又一下拍打的身体中激起了一阵令人满足又心慌的颤栗。

恶魔迎来了他剧烈的高潮，胸腔中高高悬起的心脏都忍不住收缩起来，没有任何抚慰便被射出的粘稠彻底打湿了骑士的小腹，甚至溅到了他饱满漂亮的胸肌上。

高潮的绵长让身下的恶魔变得又脆弱又淫荡，他包裹着巨物的内壁痉挛颤抖，开始更加贪婪地咬着那粗大的欲望。高文着迷地舔弄着立香无法合拢唇瓣，里头露出的艳红的舌尖被他反复吮吸着，听着他变成幼猫一样的呻吟，将血脉偾张的下身深深地顶入。

藤丸立香睁大眼睛，神志不清地喘息着，被对方那一股一股射进来的精液逼得腰眼发酸，不在自我控制之下的身体又爽得吐出了几股透明的腺液。

 

 

“呜……”

疲惫不堪的恶魔躺在床上，在高文慢慢抽离出的时候发出难受的声音。精液从体内流动而出的触感令他羞耻地想别过脸，却没有丝毫的力气。

“恭喜你成年了，立香。”

高文用手慢慢揉开他咬紧的嘴角，温和沙哑的嗓音仿佛在表述着缠绵后的爱语：“你的目的达到了。”

从被被教廷的骑士长收留，通过带上锁链来压制着自己的气息自在地生活，恶魔花了一个月的时间去接近高文了解高文，直到认为自己可以相信对方，而对方也会在某一天帮助他完成这一个恶魔的成年礼。这是在他勾引失败，被骑士用剑鞘打开手腕现形的那一刻起，想到的一个自认为可能不会成功的办法。

结果令人意外的是，恶魔并不知道自己的诱惑力有多大。

藤丸立香睁开被水润泽得发亮的眼睛，眼底依旧是澄澈无暇的光。

“你也是。”他轻声地说，与他的骑士交换了一个理应算作迟到的代表庆祝的吻。

 

 

end.

生日快乐~❤


End file.
